My Wish to be with You
by Saifiya
Summary: Lucy and Natsu head to a job that could pay Lucy's rent by the end of the week. What happens when they are thrown into events that could stir their relationship? NaLu.
1. Chapter 1: Lucy's blush

**Hey guys! This is my second NaLu fan fiction which will not be a waste to read, don't worry.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"YAAAAGH!"

The shriek and cry of the celestial mage echoed throughout the sky. Her scream could be heard throughout the whole entire region. "Natsu, you dumb idiot!" The celestial wizard shrieked. "You could have killed me!"

Yes. It was the usual complaining of a blond celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. And her scream could be recognized anywhere. Natsu Dragneel, a particularly dumb and dense fire dragon slayer, shook his head and grinned. "Luce, if you died, how are you talking to me right now?" Lucy dropped to the ground in agony. "You dumbhead! I said you COULD have killed me, not that you killed me!" Lucy huffed. She then dusted off her skirt with a half smile. "Now, don't ever, ever, try to light me on fire again!" Lucy yelled.

"But Lushee, I just poked you with a flaming shish kebab!" Natsu complained. "Just!?" Lucy yelled. "JUST!? Look, when you poked me with that 'flaming shish kebab', the flames reached my skin! Why didn't you just eat your shish kebab!?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Look, Lucy," He started. "Sometimes you overreact on tiny things! So what if you got burned?" Lucy then felt a pang to her pride. "W-whatever!" Lucy spat. "Next time, just try to be more careful!" Natsu then chewed on his shish kebab, being careful to not let the meat juices dribble onto his chin. He then watched Lucy skim the ground to the grill. She turned off the grill, and skewered the last pieces of peppers, and onions. She then pulled the pork from the grill with tongs and she skewered them into a shish kebab format. She then chewed angrily. Natsu chuckled. Getting mad at him, then skipping off to eat a shish kebab. Lucy really is funny!

"Ne, ne, Luce," Natsu said. "How come we don't have any money?" Lucy turned towards him, chewing. She then swallowed then closed her eyes in frustration. "The reason why," Lucy began, "We don't have money, is because you decided to explode the whole village. You're lucky that they still had some building materials to build a hut!" Natsu shrugged. "A hut isn't so bad, Lisanna and I made one," Lucy rolled her eyes. "Scrap 'village'. It was a whole town in there, with perfectly capable houses for shelter. Switching to a hut is a bit, hmm, let's say.. WEIRD!" Lucy yelled. Natsu showcased his showcase toothy grin. "You're the one who's weird, Luce!" Natsu said, smiling. Lucy's cheeks turned scarlet, with a tint of rosiness. "B-baka! I'm not the one who blew up a whole village!" Lucy stuttered. The blonde then finished her kebab and threw it to Natsu, who then burned the stick, as well as his own kebab stick.

"So, how are we going to pay your rent?" Natsu asked with a dead serious tone. "You decided to ruin the whole thing," Lucy said in agony. "Figure something out."

"I'm never, ever riding a train again!" Natsu cried out, cheeks swollen and eyes closed shut. "Suck it up," Lucy snapped. "You always say that." Lucy then turned on her heels towards the path of her apartment. "I have to pay my rent in a week," Lucy whined. She then fumbled with her purse to find her keys. But then she jumped at the sensation of hot breath on her neck. "N-Natsu!" Lucy hollered, slamming her hands on the door in terror. "I thought you went to the guild!" Natsu shook his head. "Happy may be in your apartment. You left the window open!" Natsu then pointed to the window. He was right; it was open all the way. Her apartment must have been a freezer by now. "Why would Happy be in my apartment when it's 2 degrees FAHRENHEIT in there?" Lucy questioned. Natsu leaned in close to her face, eyes wide open. Lucy then tried to back up, but then she remembered that her back was flat against her apartment door. Crud.

"There we go! You seem warm enough to go in your apartment!" Natsu said, immediately going back into his former stance. Lucy then felt her heated cheeks which were burning up, even still. "Baka!" Lucy said, Lucy-Kicking him off her porch and quickly unlocking the door, and slamming it shut. She fell onto her bed, face first.

_I like Natsu. It's so obvious. But he's so stupid and dense, and I fear everyone in the guild knows I like him. Every single person in Fairy Tail, except Natsu himself. I'd feel like such an idiot. I thought he wouldn't be as dense when he leaned in, close enough for us to kiss. But he was just trying to make me warm enough to go into my apartment._

_Hold the phone! How did he know that I would be embarrassed? Maybe I do have a bit of hope! But still. We're talking about dumb Natsu. Dense as a brick. But still, he doesn't know the effect he can have.._

Lucy decided to just quit thinking about Natsu and take a hot bath. She then skipped over to her bathroom, every step glorious as she smiled. She swung the door open, turning on the light, preparing the tub with warm, soothing water. She then undressed and stepped into the tub.

_Aaah,_ how glorious it felt. The warm water releasing her muscles and the tension in her legs being soothed. She then closed her eyes, and went into a deep thought about Natsu. After her amazing bath was done, she then dried her golden hair and made sure every droplet of water was gone. She drained the tub, then she put on some pyjamas. Climbing into her bed, she realized it was as hot as a steaming furnace. She then recognized a certain scarf.

_Agh! He never gives up, does he!?_ Lucy thought in agony. _How did he even get in here!? Oh wait, I didn't lock the door._ "Oh well, it isn't that warm as usual in this house, just this once," Lucy said, climbing into the bed and tucking the blankets over her.

Little did she know what danger she was going to be in.

**Not much development in this chapter. I will update soon!**

**Natsu: EEH! I hugged Lucy!? -blush- -blush-**

**Lucy: Damn right you did! -blushing furiously-**

**Saifi-chan: O-OK kids, let's just calm down.. Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Job Notice

**Hey minna! I told you I'd post a new chapter. Please review, and read the author's notes. It's really important :)**

The bed was a furnace.

Lucy woke up to the sound of Natsu's groan. "Lushee…" Natsu groaned as he tightened his grip on Lucy sleepily. Lucy's cheeks heated up as her chocolate orbs opened. "W-what the!" Lucy hollered as she pushed his grip off of her and stepped out of the bed frantically. Natsu woke up in an instant.

"Goo' morning'," Natsu said, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he waved. "Good!?" Lucy said, putting her hands on her hips. "You were hugging me that whole entire night, weren't you!?" Natsu blushed furiously, or it could have just been his warmth… No, he's a fire dragon slayer. "W-what!" Natsu hollered, as his eyes bulged out. "Why would I hug you!?" (Yes, I watched the FT Movie.)

Lucy shut her eyes furiously, steaming from the inside-out. "BAKAA NATSU!" Lucy yelled as she thrust open the door and Lucy-Kicked him to the sky. (Not literally) She slammed her door shut as she kicked it shut. "Stupid dense baka," Lucy said as she stomped off to her dresser to get ready for the day and to head to the guild.

Lucy leaned in close to the request board. "Pose as a neko for 100 Jewels, girls only, " Lucy read out loud. No way! She then walked over to the bar where the lovely Mirajane Strauss was cleaning cups with. Lucy sat down in a comfortable stool and ordered some lemonade. While she waited, she scanned the guild for a certain pink haired dragon slayer. She sighed with relief when she saw no spiky hair in sight.

"So, how's things going with Natsu?" Mirajane said as she laid down the glass of bubbly, golden lemonade. Lucy blushed furiously. When she calmed down, she spoke. "He's dense as a brick, like always," Lucy said, giving a half smile to Mira.

"When he matures, he won't be as thick headed," Mira said as she rested her chin in her hand. Lucy drank the lemonade all in one go. "Anyways, Mira," Lucy began. "Do you have any good-paying jobs that I can go on?"

Mira grinned as she took a job notice from whoever knows where. Lucy took the notice quickly as she read it. "Rescue my daughter from the hands of an evil guild, pay is.." Lucy's jaw dropped. "750,000 JEWELS!?" Mira giggled. "Yup! And off you go!"

Right as Mira sent her off, Lucy was already out the guild doors. She took Lucy's used glass and washed it. "Be safe," Mira said, closing her eyes.

Lucy took the job notice with her as she packed her suitcase, putting large amounts of clothes on top of each other as she put her toothbrush and toothpaste in, as well as any other thing you need for going out on a job. She closed the suitcase with a satisfying slam, and then she heard a very, very familiar voice.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu said, as he came in through the window. "GO THROUGH THE DOOR FOR ONCE!" Lucy hollered, face planting on the ground in horror. Natsu landed on her bed as he examined the room. He looked at the pink, full suitcase. "Where you goin', Luce?" Natsu questioned.

"None of your business," Lucy said as she picked up the suitcase and set it straight. She adjusted her whip and keys, as she picked up the suitcase again by its handle and started to wheel it. Natsu stood in front of the door. "Luce, are you going on a job without me?" Natsu said, leaning into her face suspiciously. "Yes, problem?" Lucy said, slapping his face with her hand and pushing his face back. Natsu was completely unfazed by this. "Let me co-o-o-o-ome!" Natsu whined, pouting. "No," Lucy said firmly. This was a perfect job, with the right reward, and she wasn't going to let Natsu ruin it… Unless he kept being annoying.

"Yes!" Natsu fought back. "We're nakama! We're a _team. _And we HAVE to go together!"

Lucy sighed. She cannot win to Natsu's persistence. "Alright, but this is a very important job," Lucy said, furrowing her eyebrows. "And I need this money for my rent."

Natsu piped his arm up in the air, while jumping with joy. "Yoshi!" Natsu said, taking Lucy by the shoulders. "This will be the best job ever!"

"Natsu?" Lucy said.

"Yea?" Natsu said.

"Where's Happy?"

Lucy peered out the window as she gazed upon the clouds. Natsu was groaning, with his eyes swollen shut. "I-I'm never riding a train again," Natsu groaned. "You always say that," Lucy said tiredly.

She wheeled her suitcase under her seat as she sighed from the previous events that occurred.

_An hour before.._

"_Natsu, where's Happy?" Lucy asked Natsu._

"_He's with Carla and Wendy," Natsu chuckled._

"_W-what about Gray?" Lucy panicked. "And Erza?"_

"_On a job together on Mt. Hakubei," Natsu said, grinning. "Which is good, since I don't want the droopy eyed ice pick along with us!"_

_Lucy panicked. She would be __**alone**__ with this guy._

"_Damn.." Lucy dropped to the floor in agony._

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why Lucy is so depressed.

The train halted to a stop, and Lucy grabbed her suitcase along with Natsu. But, she didn't pick him up or anything. She dragged him by his scarf off the train.

"Lusheee!" Natsu complained. "What?" Lucy said, sighing.

"You should have told me we were going on a train!" Natsu groaned. Lucy smacked her forehead. "Idiot, this place is way off the map from our region," Lucy said. "So we had to take a train!"

Lucy then wheeled her suitcase along the bumpy roads of Yanqere. (Yanqere is the place that the man looking for his daughter is located.) Natsu crawled on the floor, still a bit nauseous from the train ride.

Hoo boy. What a long job this might be.

**Please review, it's really appreciated! :D**

"


	3. Chapter 3: Note

**Hey minna! I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while, but I don't want to keep you in tension, so I'll post this. I'm sorry for not updating; I've been busy. But I will write the new chapter soon, so you can look forward to that! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, btw, even if it's just a little, I'm new to FanFiction so a little reviews is a lot for me :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Saifi-chan**


	4. Chapter 4: Details about the Job

I'm so, so sorry for not updating, guys. No sarcasm intended. I've been busy! Please forgive me :(

Along the bumpy path, Lucy wheeled her suitcase as it hedged in between the rocks now and then.

Natsu was busy slouching over, murmuring things about Happy as he tried to adjust his scarf while slouching. Lucy halted to a stop, and then she set her suitcase up straight as she tried to avoid the dry and rocky cobble.

"Ne ne, so this is the great Yanqere," Lucy said as she gazed upon the beautiful mansion that took her breath away. The clock that hung above, on the tower, was ticking every second. Lucy's gaze fell back on the two double wooden doors, as she stretched the handle of her suitcase & then she wheeled her suitcase towards the two double gates.

Opening the doors felt like glory. Although the two double doors was just an obstacle to another huge hallway, leading to another pair of the willow brown doors.

Hot breath stung her neck as Lucy turned around, face to face with the fire dragon slayer. "I need food," Natsu moaned as he patted his stomach. Lucy groaned, opening her small food purse and searching for a small snack. She took out a granola bar, unwrapped it using her hands, then she handed it to him.

"I hope you like chocolate," Lucy said as Natsu devoured the granola bar. Turning back around, she used the old-fashioned door handle.

Knock, knock.

A huge gargantuan man came out, holding a tea tray of confectionaries of this and that. He was holding a fine silk napkin. Obviously meant for the head of this mansion.

"I propose you are looking for Mister Duey?" The muscular man said, while setting the napkin on the tray and darting his eyes this way and that between Natsu and Lucy.

"Yes," Lucy replied to him, as she clicked her heeled boots across the hallway where the man let her through.

"Call me Ode if you need anything," Ode said as he clicked the door shut while Lucy still heard the click of his shoes and the clattering of the tea tray. Ode stepped back quickly while opening the door with his unoccupied hand. "Oh and, to call me, use that bell on your right," Ode said as he closed the door. Lucy gazed upon the golden bell which was lined with silver. Lucy smiled to herself. This was much like the Heartfilia mansion. But dreadful memories came with that package, so she shook her head and carried on.

Lucy then chuckled to herself. Ode wasn't very recalling, was he? Lucy wrapped her fingers around the line of the bell, then dragged it down, while the bell chimed.

"Yes?" Ode said, running to her and opening the doors as he skidded across the floor to Lucy.

"You forgot to direct me to Mister Duey," Lucy said, faintly amused.

"O-oh," Ode said as he guided her along her back while Natsu followed, bored out of his mind. Ode opened a few doors before ushering her into a grand room with lights as bright as Mira's hair.

"Remember, ring the bell," Ode said as he clicked the doors shut. Lucy then sat on the willow brown couch, waiting for Mister Duey to turn his back and talk to them. Natsu followed Lucy and sat on the opposite one-person sofa.

Mr. Duey then turned on his heels then walked over to the duo. He shook their hands profusely, and coughed into a handkerchief that was lined with soft silk.

"Hello, Mr. Duey," Lucy said while smiling. "Hello, Mister Da-Dah," Natsu said while shaking his hand. Lucy glared at him. "Manners!" was all she whispered, but quite sharply.

"Call me Edgar," Edgar said as he sat down after shaking their hands. He coughed softly into his lined-silk handkerchief. Ode came in with his tea tray and set down the little cakes and tea before them before leaving.

Lucy softly cleared her throat. "I propose you are the one who sent Fairy Tail this job notice?" Lucy said, while holding out the job notice to Edgar.

"Why yes," Edgar said as he coughed and wheezed a bit. "So, could you provide us with more information?" Lucy said.

"Ah, I miss my daughter greatly, so anything I can do to help you on your journey would be an honour," Edgar said, while beginning his long statement.

"The guild name is Konoma," The man began. "I heard that you cannot even touch its barrier unless you visit the three houses. The three houses are very powerful circles of life that contain raw power and knowledge. The first house is Shurana. The second is Karukana. The third and last is Erusa. Erusa is special between the three houses since it grants the people who seek it powerful abilities. It ascends your magic abilities, stretching it to an extent where you are very powerful. You will need to contain it, though. Be wary, since all of the houses hold three challenges; you will learn of them when your journey ascends to these houses."

Lucy took all of this in, while retrieving her suitcase. "Thank you, Edgar," Lucy said as she opened the door. "We will head off now."

The three houses will require challenges that maybe not even Lucy and Natsu could fulfill.


	5. Chapter 5: Shurana

**Here you go! Chapter five.**

The eerie glow was cast upon the powerful house, Shurana. The thing is, it didn't look like a huge house. It looked more like a small room, with three circles of three colours; red, blue, and yellow. The primary colours. Each circle was marked; the red circle was marked One, but the other two circles, yellow and blue, were marked a strange symbol.

Lucy stopped at the red circle, which marked "One". She figured that this was the first menacing challenge. She took out her strawberry-cheesecake lollipop and put it back in her mouth, chewing on the hard candy. Flavours of strawberry cheesecake exploded in her mouth, as she took out the white stick out of her mouth and put it in a white silk napkin provided by Edgar. She then wrapped it carefully, acknowledging that she soiled the silk. She put the napkin in her bag since there was no garbage can to be seen in Shurana.

Natsu crossed his arms, retaining a more serious attitude. He stepped next to Lucy, then grabbed her hand tightly. He sealed his hand in hers. Lucy looked astonished, as scarlet stung her cheeks. She looked over at the pink-haired boy.

Natsu was fazed by the glow of the red circle. He didn't look like himself anymore. His onyx orbs didn't have any personality.

This wasn't the Natsu Dragneel she knew. "Natsu?" Lucy whispered, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Natsu didn't reply.

Measures had to be taken, and Lucy took them. She kicked him, rasping obscenities as Natsu stepped back, his eyes returning to normal. There was black traces of soot on his scarf.

"Natsu, what happened?" Lucy said, taking him by the scarf and shaking him. Natsu pulled his scarf back, as he tousled his hair with his hand. "I-I don't know," Natsu said, blinking. "Let's just destroy this damn room."

Lucy pulled him by the cheek and leaned into his face, glaring a glare that could melt snow. "Listen you pork chop," Lucy hissed. "We need to do these three challenges, and it requires two people!"

Natsu nodded, shaking with fear. Scary Luce was no fun.

"Now," Lucy continued, while putting one foot in the glowing menacing circle. "Do you have to st-"

Brilliant colours radiated from the surface of the circle, as the whole room was circled with emotion and passion. Even Natsu was amazed.

"Who dares to exceed the limit of stepping in the red circle of Shurana?" Two warbles said, one high pitched, and one as low as the floor. Two gods, one male god and one female goddess approached them. The female was carrying a winged spear, and the man was carrying a godly sword. Natsu and Lucy stepped back, investigating the gods.

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked up at the gods. "May I please ask, what is your names?" She politely asked, never removing her eyes from the beady circles of the gods.

"My name is Qaya," The goddess said, setting her radiant spear up straight. "K-Kaya?" Lucy asked. "No. Que-ay-ya. I pronounced it for you," Qaya said, finally looking down at Lucy. The god stepped forward. "My name is Queayas." Queayas said, as both gods raised their weapons and set it straight at Lucy's throat. "Why are you here?" clocked Qaya, as she furrowed her eyebrows at Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu said, as he reached for Lucy. A hand reached for his nakama, but he tripped over his own feet instead. "I will deal with you," Queayas said as he stepped on Natsu's scarf, rubbing his feet on the golden ground. "Lucy!" Natsu still rasped, but the celestial wizard was still too far for him to reach. From his vision, he saw Qaya cutting her neck with her spear.

"S-stop!" Natsu screamed, still on the floor. "Relax, dragon slayer," Queayas said. "That is only a vision. The woman is fine."

Natsu's eyes ceased of anger, and his eyebrows dropped in relief. "Damn.." Natsu cursed.

Queayas slammed his sword down into the heart of his messy scarf, barely missing his neck. Natsu scratched the golden ground with his nails, digging up golden crumbs with his fingers.

"You truly do feel remorse for your friend," Queayas said as he removed his plunged sword from the ground. "Well done, you and your friend has passed the red circle challenge."

Natsu smirked, and got up, grinning a toothy grin.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu said. "Two more to go! Now tell me, beard-man, what's next?"

Queayas smiled, as he plunged his sword into the ground. "You have passed this challenge because you did not let us intimidate you. Mortals who have come here before have rotted because of our appearance. Well done."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "What's next, I said?" Natsu countered.

"You will need to display a magic so strong that can even impress me," Queayas said.

"Hold on, how come I'm the only one doing these challenges?" Natsu questioned suspiciously. "The woman is who stepped in the circle, and you didn't step in with her, which is a sign of question. You will need your question fulfilled."

"I didn't ask any damn questions," Natsu said. But he went on with the challenge anyway.

"**Fire Dragon's Secret Art - Crimson Lotus Blade!**" Natsu yelled, as flames began to spiral in a sensation that would make even Queayas dizzy.

"Not good enough," Queayas said as he crossed his arms firmly. "**Fire Dragon's Secret Art - Lightning Dragon Roar!**" Natsu yelled before inhaling and letting out a swirling roar of both hot flame and searing lightning.

"Good," Queayas said. "But I can tell you are exhausted."

Natsu dropped down to his knees, as he looked at his seared hands. He never had a reaction like this before. "B-but, it was only-" Natsu stuttered.

"You use more magic in this realm than the normal realm," Queayas began. "Even a simple summoning or yell can exhaust you greatly. That, and you also threw in two secret slayer arts. While yelling, too. Well done."

Natsu smirked. He was going through these challenges like butter.

"Now your final challenge is that you must watch the demise of your beloved friend," Queayas said evilly.

Natsu stopped grinning. The death.. Of Lucy? No. No. No. Nonononono. Natsu chugged the feeling of despair, as he grit his teeth.

"Are you trying to make me weak, grandpa?" Natsu said, flames ignited.

"Be careful there," Queayas said. "You are using more magic energy than you would."

"Yeah, b-" Natsu started, but Queayas put on the show of demise before Natsu could reply.

Lucy's golden hair was singed black. One of her eyes were glued shut, and her other eye was bloodshot. Her lips were cut, as the spear impaled her heart. Lucy rasped a final groan. She dropped to her cut and bruised knees, which were also burnt as well. You could see the bone in her leg.

"N-no…" Lucy groaned as she fell to the floor in agony. Everyone was laughing. The man with the spear finally impaled her heart once more, and Lucy fell over in an unfinished gaze, that would never, ever be finished and whole. Her chocolate brown orb since her other eye was glued shut had no life.

Natsu's eyes grew as wide as a sphere. "Lucy!" He screamed, already feeling the stinging hot tears coming. He shut his fist.

"That is one of her many demises," Queayas finished as he chuckled. "Violent, isn't it?"

Natsu didn't realize that yelling would also decrease his burning magic energy. His body racked over with sobs and a pain welled in his chest.

"Please refrain from crying," Queayas said. "Crying will also decrease your non-existent energy."

Queayas chortled with laughter, as his warble continued. Natsu was sobbing. His nakama. His teammate. Maybe something more. She died right in front of him.

"It's not real," sobbed Natsu. "P-please!"

Queayas turned off the screen with Lucy's corpse. "My, you seemed very lively when you walked in," Queayas said. "You didn't walk in though, your dead friend did!"

Natsu filled to the brim of hot, seething anger. "You showed me something that made me rot inside," Natsu said.

Queayas finished laughing, as he pointed to Natsu. "Well done. Now leave my sight, peasant!"

The whole room collapsed as Natsu floated back safely onto the wooden floor of Shurana. He felt depressed and ripped from the inside. Lucy was on the floor, with a cut on her neck. Natsu looked at her. The cut wasn't a vision. Queayas lied to him.

Lucy woke up with a menacing glare. "That darn goddess!" Lucy said, as she got up. "She kept teasing me about my weight!"

Natsu's tears stopped. Lucy, his beloved best friend, was here with him. It wasn't real.

Natsu got up and wrapped his beloved nakama in his arms. "Luce.." Natsu softly whispered. Lucy wasn't blushing. She sensed real sorrow from this boy, and she hugged him back.

"Natsu, I'm here," Lucy softly whispered in his ear. Natsu softly shook, as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

He would never let her get killed.

**Thanks for reading! Please, please review.**

**-Saifiya**


End file.
